The present invention relates to penmanship training and, more particularly, to a remedial handwriting glove.
Penmanship is the technique of writing with the hand using a writing instrument. Today, this is most commonly done with a pen or pencil. Handwriting requires the motor coordination of multiple joints in the hand and wrist to form letters and to arrange them on the page. Holding the pen and guiding it across paper depends mostly upon sensory information from skin, joints and muscles of the hand and this adjusts movement to changes in the friction between pen and paper.
The only currently available training aid to teach penmanship is a sock-like device that covers the entire writing hand but does not successfully contain or restrict those fingers unneeded for efficient and legible hand writing.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved training aid for penmanship.